Purpurne Augen
by BlackNeko
Summary: Asuka und Rei sind nach einen Erdbeben unter den Trümmern der Schule begraben. Die Gelegenheit, einander etwas besser kennenzulernen!
1. Erstes Kapitel

**** SLM! Ich dachte mir mal, ich schreib eine fanfic zu EVA, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich den totalen Durchblick in dieser Serie hab. (Jazz.y ist nicht grad die Hellste) ~zwinker~  
  
Aber es geht ja nicht wirklich um die Serie, da ich an allen Ecken und Enden was hinzugedichtet hab und was daraus (sprich: aus meinen schmutzigen Phantasien ~grins~) geworden ist, das könnt ihr jetzt lesen!  
  
Ach ja, falls es jmdn. stört, dass Asuka und Rei sich etwas näher kommen (ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen! ~sorry~), dann soll dieser jmd. sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, ab hier weiter zu lesen....  
  
Den anderen wünsch ich viel Spaß! Ciao! **** [jazz.y@freenet.de]  
  
[ 1 ]  
  
Die Sonne schien hell und warm über Neo Tokyo 3. Eine sanfte Brise wehte und spielte mit den zierlichen Blüten der Glyzinie, die auf dem Vorhof der kleinen Schule stand. Der Staub der Kreide schimmerte im Sonnenlicht und das Kratzen der Bleistifte erfüllte den Klassenraum.  
  
Über ihre Hefte gebeugt, versuchten die Schüler, ihre Geometrieaufgaben zu lösen. Als der Lehrer ansetzte, nach dem Ergebnis zu fragen, hob sie schon ihre Hand und ein triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Gleich würde er ihren Namen nennen und sie würde sich erheben, zur Tafel schreiten und wieder mal allen zeigen können, dass sie die beste war! Die beste, in absolut jeder Hinsicht! Der Lehrer schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, sie tat es ihm gleich. Siegesssicher blickte sie in die Runde. Noch war niemand fertig... Ihr Vorteil war, dass sie dieses Kapitel der Mathematik bereits in Deutschland durchgenommen hatte.  
  
"Langley!" reif der Lehrer sie auf. Stolz stand sie auf und wollte schon zur Tafel, als der Lehrer weitersprach: "Ich habe Ihre Meldung zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich denke, wir sollten auch anderen eine Chance geben! Ikari!" Lächelnd setzte sich Asuka hin. "Natürlich!" stimmte sie dem Lehrer freundlich zu. Immer noch lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie Shinji aufstand, sein Heft nahm uns zögernd zur Tafel schritt.  
  
Ihr Gesicht verriet nicht ihre innerliche Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen? Sie war die beste der Klasse und dieser Shinji nahm auch noch sein Heft mit nach vorn.  
  
Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Shinji blickte unsicher in sein Heft. Er war noch nicht zu einem Ergebnis bekommen. Sein Blick fiel auf das blau- haarige Mädchen neben ihm. Ihr linker Arm und ihr Kopf waren verbunden. Ihre roten Augen blickten ihn ausdruckslos an.  
  
Ungeduldig schnaubte der Lehrer, wie es seine Art war und Shinji erkannte, dass er nun da durch musste. Auf seinem Weg zur Tafel kam er an einem leeren Stuhl vorbei. An seinem Stuhl: Toji Suzuhara. Schnell griff er nach dem kleinen Stück kreide und schreib in schiefer Schrift seine Ergebnisse auf. Er wusste genau, dass sie falsch waren, denn er hatte gestern keine Zeit gehabt, seine Tasche auch nur aufzumachen.  
  
Gleich nach der Schule wurde er gerufen, ein kleiner Test sollte es nur werden. Doch dann war da der plötzliche Angriff dieses kleinen "Dings", was wahrscheinlich kein Engel war. Es hatte den ganzen Tag gedauert, dieses kleine, flinke Ding zu besiegen. Blitzschnell flog es durch Luft und warf mit kleinen Mienen um sich, die, bei der leichtesten Berührung explodierten. Er und Asuka waren in einen eben solchen Mienenregen geraten und "tanzten" wie wild herum, um den kleinen Waffen zu entgehen, die dann mit einer lauten Explosion auf den Boden prallten.  
  
Die Stadt wurde schwer beschädigt und es wäre noch viel schlimmer gekommen, hätte Rei es nicht schließlich geschafft, dieses kleine Ding mit ihrer linken Hand zu fassen. Millionen von kleinen Mienen trafen ihren EVA am Arm und zahlreiche Splitter bohrten sich durch die Panzerungen. Doch Rei hatte nicht losgelassen und dann wurde er von einer Miene am Kopf getroffen und wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Shinji kam erst wieder zu sich, als er schon aus dem Plug geborgen worden war. Doch er wurde keineswegs geschont. Während Rei notoperiert wurde (ihr linker Arm war regelrecht zerfleddert), mussten er und Asuka sich von Misato anhören, welche Schäden verursacht worden waren und dass sie ganz schön albern ausgesehen haben, als sie den Mienen zu entkommen versuchten. Wie hatte sie es genannt: "EVAs sind nicht zu eurem Vergnügen da! Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Rei! Wäre sie nicht, dann wären wir alle jetzt nicht! Wenn wir sagen, weg von den Mienen, dann lauft ihr nicht zu den Mienen, klar?"  
  
Es war Misato anzusehen, dass auch sie Ärger bekomme hatte. Asukas Wutausbruch machte es nicht gerade besser. Sie schrie Misato an, dass sie den EVA ja selbst steuern könne, wenn das so einfach sei und dass Rei nur Glück gehabt habe, dass sie nicht von den Mienen überrascht worden sei.  
  
Shinji seufzte. Schon längst galt seine Konzentration nicht mehr dieser blöden Aufgabe. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich mehrmals verrechnet und stand vor einer unlösbaren Gleichung. Das hatte auch der Lehrer gemerkt und endlich durfte sich Shinji setzen. "Ayanami! Wo hat Ihr Mitschüler einen Fehler gemacht?"  
  
Die roten Augen blickten auf. Woher sollte sie es wissen. Sie hatte dem Unterricht nicht folgen können, denn ihre linke Schulter schmerzte ziemlich. Sie raffte sich auf und starrte auf die Tafel. Da fiel es ihr auf. Ein kleine Verwechslung der Vorzeichen hatte Shinji in die Irre geführt. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, kam Asuka ihr zuvor: "Es heißt: plus drei! Ist doch offensichtlich." Fügte sie hinzu. Der Lehrer blickte sie streng an.  
  
"Langley!" fing er an, sie daran zu erinnern, dass es Regeln gäbe, über das Verhalten der Schüler im Unterricht, doch er wurde von einem Erdbeben unterbrochen. Die Wände, der Boden... alles begann zu wackeln und zu schaukeln. Das Rumpeln und Rattern der Tische und Stühle wurde immer lauter, Putz fiel von der decke und voller Panik liefen die Schüler aus dem Gebäude. Schreie und Rufe machten es unmöglich, das eigene Wort zu verstehen.  
  
Asuka sah, dass sich ein Stau am Hauptausgang bildete und wie Shinji und Rei darauf zu liefen. "Ikari!" rief sie vergebens. Ihre Stimme ging im Lärm unter. Sie wollte sich zu ihnen durchzwängen, aber das war in dem Gedrängel unmöglich. "Das dauert zu lange, bis wir da raus sind!" rief sie noch mal lauter, aber erreichte wieder nichts. Kurzerhand griff sie nach einer ihrer Spangen am Haar, zielte, warf und traf Rei am Hinterkopf, die sich verwundert umdrehte. Durch das Durcheinander der panischen Schüler hindurch fiel ihr Blick sofort auf Asuka, die ziemlich weit hinten, an der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, stand und ihr mit Händen verdeutlichen wollte, zurück zu kommen.  
  
"Ikari kun, komm!" sagte Rei und griff Shinji am Handgelenk, der noch immer versuchte, sich einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. Gegen den Strom der Schülerschar zog Rei ihn zu Asuka hinüber, die in dem mittlerweile menschenleeren Gang stand und sich an dem Türrahmen festhielt, da das Erdbeben noch nicht nachgelassen hatte. "Wo bleibt ihr denn?" fuhr Asuka sie an. "Ihr seht doch, dass wir da nicht durch kommen! Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Angriff; wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zum HQ!" erklärte sie. Shinji nickte und wollte wieder Richtung Ausgang gehen, als Asuka ihn unsanft zurück zog. "Hörst du nicht? Da kommen wir nicht durch! Wir klettern aus dem Fenster!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn ins Klassenzimmer, zum Fenster. Rei folgte ihnen. "Du kletterst zuerst, Shinji!" kommandierte sie und trat zurück.  
  
"Ich?" fragte Shinji noch mal und sah aus dem Fenster. "Wir sind hier im zweiten Stock!" Ein Stuhl rutschte von einer Ecke des Zimmers in die andere und stieß dabei auf einen Haufen Tische. "Los!" befahl Asuka und betrachtete die Möbel. "Dann klettert Ayanami und dann ich! Und wehe, Shinji, du siehst mir unter den Rock!" Mit einem Seufzer stieg Shinji auf die Fensterbank.  
  
Unter den Rock gucken? War das alles, worum sie sich sorgte? Wusste sie eigentlich, was so ein starkes Erdbeben alles anrichten konnte. Ganze Häuser stürzten ein und begruben viele Menschen. Keiner würde sie hier finden, wenn jetzt das Dach einstürzen würde. Shinji blickte nach unten. Die Krone der Glyzinie ragte zu ihm hoch, doch aus sie war unruhig und bebte. Wenn er es schaffen könnte, auf einem ihrer Äste zu landen... und er sprang.  
  
Zweige und Äste zerkratzen ihm das Gesicht und bohrten sich durch seine Kleidung. Er befürchtete schon, vollends aufgespießt zu werden, als er plötzlich Halt unter den Füßen spürte. Er stand tatsächlich auf einem dicken Ast. Schnell ergriff er einige runterhängenden Blüten, um nicht von dem wackelndem Ast zu rutschen, aber die zierlichen Blüten gaben nach und er fiel und fiel, bis er unsanft auf dem Rücken landete.  
  
Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und sah noch, wie Asuka zu ihm schaute und ihm zurief, Ayanami komme jetzt, als plötzlich mit einem lauten -Krach!- das Dach einstürzte und die gesamte Hälfte des Schulgebäudes auf ihn niederstürzte. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit zum Schreien, als das Gemäuer auf ihn prallte. [ 1 end ]  
  
**** Huch! Das Kapitel ist ja ganz schön kurz geworden! (Ja, ich hab's auch gemerkt...) Gut Gut... dann fang ich gleich mit Kapitel zwei an, damit's keinem auffällt! ~zwinker~ **** [jazz.y@freenet.de] 


	2. Zweites Kapitel

[ 2 ]  
  
"Ayanami?" hustete Asuka. Sie blickte sich um, aber es war zu finster, um was zu erkennen. "Ayanami?!" rief sie noch mal und tastete sich nach vorn. Das Dach war eingestürzt, ebenso die Pfeiler. (neee, wir sind nicht in Cephiro; schade.... Lantis ~lechz~) und sie hatte nur noch gemerkt, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen nachgegeben hatte und sie fiel.  
  
Sie dachte schon, das sei ihr Ende und schickte ein Stoßgebet nach oben, als sie hart auf dem Boden aufprallte und die über ihr einstürzenden Balken und Wände über ihr so liegen blieben, dass sie auf allen Vieren nach ihrer Mitschülerin suchen konnte. "Ayanami!" schrie sie und in ihrer Stimme machte sich Verzweiflung bemerkbar. "Wo bist du?"  
  
Asuka hatte schnell erkannt, dass sie nicht viel Platz hatte, sich zu bewegen. Nach oben hin ging's eh nicht und auch nach vorn war ihr nur wenig Raum gelassen. Sie kroch zurück in die Ecke, in der sie gelandet war und setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden. Es fiel von nirgends auch nur ein Lichtstrahl in ihre Höhle, tief unter den Trümmern einer Schule. "Ayanami?" rief sie noch einmal und diesmal bekam sie auch eine Antwort.  
  
"Hier bin ich." Vernahm sie hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ein Paar rote Augen, die auch in dieser Dunkelheit funkelten, jedoch ohne geglichen Ausdruck zu ihr blickten. "Mein Bein klemmt hier fest!" erklärte Rei in einem gleichgültigem Ton und deutete auf ihr rechtes Bein. Erleichtert blickte Asuka das Mädchen an. "Du lebst noch..." flüsterte sie und wollte zu ihr kriechen, aber die gefühllosen purpurnen Augen hielten sie zurück.  
  
"Ich dachte, du seist von den Trümmern erschlagen worden..." sagte Asuka. Rei sah sie noch immer mit ihren leeren Augen an. "Wenn schon, es gibt doch Ersatz für mich!" sagte sie wieder mit ihrer kühlen stimme. Asuka würde wütend. "Was soll das heißen?" fuhr sie ihre Freundin an. Rei jedoch sagte nichts mehr. Sie war nicht der gesprächige Typ und im Moment hatte sie mit ihren Schmerzen in ihrer linken Körperhälfte zu kämpfen. Sie wusste auch nicht, weshalb. Es wäre eh egal gewesen, stürbe sie hier, denn es gab wirklich Ersatz für sie.  
  
Es war ihr ohnehin ein Rätsel, warum man sie nach dem gestrigen Verletzungen wieder zusammengeflickt hatte und sie nicht einfach ersetzt hatte. Das wievielte Mal war es jetzt, dass sie durch eine OP gerettet wurde?  
  
Ging ihnen etwa der Nachschub aus? Hatte sie, als sie die anderen verließ, nicht noch mindestens sieben gezählt? War sie zwischenzeitlich vielleicht schon ersetzt worden, ohne es selbst gemerkt zu haben? Aber sie hatte es doch gemerkt, als sie damals ihre Vorgängerin ablöste. Sie hatte es deutlich gespürt, wie sie sie wurde und ihre Vorgängerin wusste es auch. Sie sagte zum Abschied: "Viel Glück!"  
  
Nein... sie war noch immer die Rei Ayanami, die an dem Tag an die Reihe kam, als Shinji Ikari zum HQ kam. Das war nun mehr als ein Jahr her. Eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit, fand Rei. Hatte es eine vor ihr jemals so lange durchgehalten? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Die Bilder an jene Zeit, die Zeit vor Shinji, vor ihr, waren verschwommen und tauchten wenn überhaupt nur in Fetzen auf.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" Asukas Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schweigend sah Rei sie an. Asuka fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser Situation. Sie kniete auf dem staubig dreckigem Boden und sah Rei erwartungsvoll an. Diese jedoch erwiderte ihren Blick kühl und gleichgültig. "Warum muss ich ausgerechnet mit dir hier festsitzen? Kaji san wäre mir viel lieber! Shinji ginge auch so gerade noch... aber du! Das ist wirklich gemein!" jammerte Asuka, als ihr die Stille zu dumm wurde.  
  
Als Rei auch darauf nicht reagierte, platzte ihr der Kragen. "Kommst dir wohl sehr cool vor, was? Rei Ayanami, die Unnahbare! Das erwachsene, ernste Mädchen, das alles schafft! Hauptsache, alle finden dich toll und klasse. Was du davon hast, haben wir ja gesehen, gestern! Dein Arm wäre fast vollkommen durchlöchert worden, aber die starke Rei hält tapfer durch, erscheint sogar in der Schule, trotz der Schmerzen. Schleimst dich bei Ikari und seinem Sohn ein..."  
  
Asuka hielt inne. War sie nun doch zu weit gegangen. Das Funkeln in den roten Augen hatte sie verändert. Würde sie vielleicht doch Gefühle zulassen und weinen? "Ayanami, ich.." wollte Asuka sich entschuldigen, "Es ist nur, selbst jetzt tust du so..." aber sie wurde von Rei unterbrochen:  
  
"Asuka. Und du?" Die Kühle in ihrer Stimme ließ der Angesprochenen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Bist du es nicht, die hinter einer Maske lebt?"  
  
Böse sah Asuka die noch immer am Boden liegende Rei an. "Hinter einer Maske? Ich? Das ich nicht lache! Ich lebe ganz normal! Wie jeder andere auch!" Reis Augen blickten ihr Gegenüber seltsam an. "Findest du das in Ordnung? Du belügst nur dich selbst..." sagte Rei.  
  
Asuka wich etwas zurück. Was sollte dieses Psychogelaber jetzt? Sie lebte doch ganz normal. Was wollte sie. Sie war es doch, die nie lächelte oder weinte. Sie war es doch, die ein eisernes Gesicht hatte und niemanden an sich heranließ. Die roten Augen blickten sie noch immer seltsam an. War es Mitleid, das aus ihnen hervorging?  
  
Plötzlich merkte Asuka, dass Rei recht hatte. Sie erkannte auf einmal diese Einsamkeit in ihr drin. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Teils aus Wut und teils aus ihrer Erkenntnis über ihr falsches Leben konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Hastig drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. Sie soll mich nicht auch noch weinen sehen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer. Verwundert drehte sie sich wieder um und sah in ihre roten Augen, die sie noch immer voller Mitleid ansahen. Rei hatte sich auf ihren linken arm gestützt, um so mit ihrer rechten an Asukas Hand zu kommen. "Entschuldigung." Sagte sie dann schließlich. Erschrocken betrachtete Asuka das Mädchen.  
  
War es nicht ihr linker Arm gewesen, den sie gestern fast verloren hätte. Sicher war er mehrfach gebrochen und dennoch stütze sie sich auf ihn. "Tut das nicht weh?" fragte Asuka verwundert; ihr fiel nichts besseres ein. Die Situation kam ihr komisch vor und sie war ihr auch ein wenig peinlich.  
  
Rei hatte ihre Hand schon längst zurückgezogen und versuchte, sie aufzurichten. "Halb so schlimm. Man gewöhnt sich an schmerzen, weißt du.." sagte sie. Ihre eben noch mitleidig guckenden Augen starrten wieder leer in die Dunkelheit und Asuka merkte, dass das -sogenannte- Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen war. Durch diese einfache Berührung hatte Rei den ersten Schritt getan.  
  
Asuka fühlte noch immer den warmen, leichten Druck der blassen Hand auf ihrer und lächelte unwillkürlich. War das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass Rei vielleicht ihre Freundin sein wollte. "Rei, glaubst du, man wird uns finden?" fragte Asuka nach einem langen Schweigen. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie sie das erste Mal mit Rei ansprach. Das war so üblich, unter Freundin.... sie lächelte wieder bei dem Gedanken. "Ich finde es doch nicht schlimm, mit dir hier festzusitzen..." sagte Asuka schließlich, als sie keine Antwort kam.  
  
Sie würde jetzt auch einen Schritt auf ihre neue Freundin zugehen. "Immerhin können wir uns jetzt etwas unterhalten..." Doch Rei sah sie nicht mal an. Mit ihrem leeren Blick starrte sie noch immer in die Dunkelheit, hielt sich mit der rechten Hand die linke Schulter fest und ihr Bein war noch immer eingeklemmt.  
  
Asuka merkte, dass Rei nicht sprechen wollte, also holte sie tief Luft. Sie hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt, weil sie nie jemanden an sich herangelassen hatte und nun sollte sie ihre Chance bekommen. Sie spürte, dass Rei sie verstehen würde, denn auch sie war alleine. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich keinen Vater habe? Ich wurde in einem Reagenzglas gezüchtet! Nur das Beste vom Besten.... das sagte mir meine Mutter immer, als ich nach einen "Zutaten" gefragt habe. Ich habe das gerne gehört und auch geglaubt! Die Beste der Besten... das war es, was ich sein wollte und auch immer war.  
  
Später, als wir von England nach Deutschland zogen, war es anfangs schwer, mitzuhalten. Aber ich habe es schließlich geschafft! Schon mit neun Jahren habe ich eine Klasse übersprungen und auf dem Gymnasium hatte ich den besten Schnitt!"  
  
Asuka wischte sich eine Träne weg. "Schon damals war ich einsam. Aber ich habe es nicht gemerkt, weil ich nur gelernt habe, um die beste zu sein! Ich war bei allen beliebt, jeder Junge wollte mit mir gehen, aber wahre Freunde waren es nicht. Wenn ich nach der Schule das Gebäude verließ, dann merkte ich es manchmal. Wie sie alle Arm in Arm, Hand in Hand nach Hause gingen, aufeinander warteten... nur auf mich wartete niemand. Aber ich wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Nerv auf mich aufmerksam würde und so freute ich mich wahnsinnig, als ich dann schließlich zur Pilotin gewählt worden bin...  
  
Ich bekam endlich die Anerkennung, die ich verdient habe!" - "Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte Rei ungerührt. Asuka ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust. "Weil ich es erzählen will!" sagte sie entschlossen. "Ach so..." seufzte Rei und sah Asuka direkt in die Augen. Diese schaute irritiert weg. "Wenn du willst, höre ich auf mit dem Erzählen." Schlug Asuka vor. Mit einem Kopfschütteln, was Asuka allerdings im Dunkeln nicht sah, antwortete die Rotäugige.  
  
Als Asuka dann schwieg, flüsterte sie: "Asuka, erzähl bitte weiter. Sonst komme ich mir hier so einsam vor." Verlegen blickte Rei in Asukas Richtung. Würde sie jetzt weiter erzählen oder einen ihrer coolen Sprüche ablassen?  
  
Doch nichts geschah. Asuka rührte sich nicht und sprach auch kein Wort. "Asuka?" Rei lehnte sich weit nach vorn, konnte aber trotzdem so gut wie nichts erkennen. "He!?" rief sie noch mal und streckte ihre Hände nach ihr aus. Aber sie konnte sie nicht sehen und auch nicht fassen. [ end 2 ]  
  
**** Ähem, ich bin es wieder. Bitte nicht schlagen! Ich weiß, ich habe die Charas nicht wirklich gut getroffen, oder?  
  
Seit wann redet Rei so viel und warum ist Asuka so nett? Geht alles ein bisschen schnell, gell? (~stolz~ Welch Wortspiel... schnELL, gELL... ^o^") Aber ich hatte nicht vor, einen Roman zu schreiben.... (nicht mit diesen beiden... ~zwinker~) und deshalb kommt alles etwas plötzlich und holter-di- polter (wie schreibt man das???)  
  
Und Entschuldigung, dass es bis jetzt nur zu einer zaghaften Berührung der Hände gekommen ist.... ~grins~ Wollt ihr mehr?? (Na! Ihr Ferkel...)  
  
Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass wenigstens eine(r) bis hierher gelesen hat und wünsche der-/demjenigen noch viel Spaß mit dem Rest...  
  
(PS: Ich bin dir dankbar... ;oP ) Ciao! **** [jazz.y@freenet.de] 


	3. Drittes Kapitel

**** SLM! Hmm... wo fang ich denn an? Wollt ihr Shinji o. die beiden Mädels.... Ich könnt ja noch auf Misato zurückgreifen. (Jaa! Misato!! ~sabba~ Sie sucht die beiden und rutsch in den Trümmern aus; fällt genau dorthin wo sie sind und dann können die ja zu dritt...) (...philosophieren kommt da hin, nichts anderes... damit das nur mal klar ist! ~zwinker~)  
  
Also? Alle, die für Shinji sind, schreien jetzt! Und die für die Mädels jetzt!  
  
(^.^" Sorry, hab meine Lautsprecher gar nicht an...) **** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[3] "Asuka?" Rei lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte ihr Hände aus. "Wo bist du?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Plötzlich spürte sie Angst. Sie wusste, dass sie da war, aber es war so still.  
  
Wie ein Flashback kamen in ihr Erinnerungen hoch, verschwommen und unklar; sie und noch andere wie sie, schwebten in einem zeitlosen Leben und waren zusammen. Aber keine sprach, keine lächelte. Es war einsam, obwohl sie zusammen waren. Keine Berührungen, nichts... Die purpurnen Augen versuchten, durch die Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.  
  
"Asuka? Sag doch bitte was!" Als keine Antwort kam, zog Rei mit einem Ruck an ihrem Bein und mit einem heftigem Schmerz löste sich ihr Fuß von der Einklemmung. Sie kroch zu ihrer Freundin hin.  
  
Langsam tastete sie sich vor, bis ihre Hände auf Asukas Knie trafen. "Asuka?!" Zaghaft rüttelte sie an einem Knie, aber Asuka gab keine Antwort. Rei konnte mit Mühe erkennen, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag, die Knie allerdings noch angewinkelt. "Asuka!"  
  
Rei krabbelte zu ihrem Kopf, um ihr am Hals den Puls zu fühlen, aber außer ihrem eigenen Herzschlag spürte sie nichts. "Asuka!" flehte sie und rüttelte das Mädchen erneut. "Wach auf!"  
  
Mit ihrem Ohr ganz nahe an Asukas Mund, spürte Rei den leisen Atem. Erleichtert blickte sie auf ihre Freundin hinab.  
  
"As-ka---" Wie von weit weg drangen die Klänge an ihr Ohr und schienen sie doch nicht zu erreichen. "As-ka!" Immer wieder, aber sie achtete nicht darauf.  
  
Sie war doch gerade am Flughafen und wurde von der jungen Frau abgeholt, die mit ihren lila Haaren und ihrer Sonnenbrille absolut gut aussah. "Steig ein!" war das erste, was diese sagte, bevor sie sich als Misato Katsuragi vorstellte.  
  
Asuka setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Sie war hin und weg von der Coolness dieser Frau, aber sie wollte es nicht zugeben und so antwortete sie schnippisch: "Asuka Soryu Langley"  
  
Sie wollte schleunigst raus aus diesem Auto, denn diese Person verwirrte sie irgendwie und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie wollte noch den Kommandanten Ikrai treffen, damit er sehen konnte, dass sie die Beste war. Die beste für diesen Job! Er würde sie einfach mögen müssen.  
  
Purpurne Augen vermischten sich in ihre Erinnerungen. Ihre Augen. Sie verunsicherten sie ebenso, wie die Anwesenheit von Katsuragi. Diese kühlen Augen, die der Person gehörten, die ständig bei Kommandat Ikari war. Rei Ayanami... der Kommandat hielt wohl sehr viel von ihr.  
  
Er sprach zu ihr so nett und freundlich, zu Asuka wie zu einer Angestellten. Wie zu irgendeiner Angestellten. Und dann dieser Shinji.... War ein Niemand und trotzdem ein EVA-Pilot.  
  
War das nicht absurd? Sie, die beste der besten und dieser Niemand, sie beide waren EVA-Piloten. Und Rei auch. Tief in Asuka brodelte es. Wilde Wut stieg in ihr hoch.  
  
Sie musste so hart arbeiten, sie musste in Einsamkeit leben, um voll und ganz für ihre Studien da zu sein, damit NERV sie annahm, und diese beiden? Sie waren auch Piloten und nur halb so geeignet wie sie. "As-ka!"  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und das purpurne Augenpaar über ihr wurde immer klarer und sie merkte nun, dass sie das eben nur geträumt hatte. Ihre Ankunft bei NERV...  
  
"Rei?" Asuka leicht benommen und streckte ihre Hand nach deren Gesicht aus. Als ihre Fingerspitzen die Wangen des Mädchens berührten, zuckte sie zusammen und zog sie schnell wieder zurück.  
  
"Asuka! Endlich! Ich dachte, du wachst nie mehr auf!" freute sich Rei und ihre Augen funkelten erleichtert. "Rei? Du.. hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Asuka konnte es gar nicht glauben.  
  
Bevor Rei jedoch was sagen konnte, spürte Asuka ein Kribbeln in ihren Beinen und sie wurde sich ihrer ungemütlichen Position bewusst. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, dabei bemerkte sie, dass Rei fast auf ihr lag, weil die Höhle so niedrig war. "Rei.. du.. erdrückst mich..." witzelte sie und schob ihre Freundin etwas zur Seite.  
  
Verlegen krabbelte Rei wieder in ihre Ecke und blickte zu Boden. "Ich wollte deine Atmung überprüfen..." erklärte sie schließlich und war erleichtert, als Asuka ihr das glaubte. "na dann.." sagte diese nämlich und streckte ihre Beine aus, die schon fast eingeschlafen waren.  
  
"Hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?" fragte Asuka nach. Ihr kam es seltsam vor, dass Rei plötzlich so besorgt war um sie, schien es doch, als interessiere sie sich für nichts und niemanden.  
  
"Ei wenig..." gab Rei zu. Unsicher blickten ihre Augen zu Asuka. Asuka sah fasziniert in diese purpurnen Augen. "Du hast sehr schöne Augen!" rutschte es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie wusste, was sie da sagte. Verlegen spielte sie mit ihren Haarspitzen rum.  
  
"D-Danke!" Auch Rei war verlegen. Sie hatte noch nie ein Kompliment bekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Schönheit einer ganz bestimmten Frau zu verdanken hatte. Ihr nämlich, die Kommandant Ikari so sehr liebte. Sie seufzte,  
  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht zu aufdringlich wirken!" sagte Asuka, die das Seufzen auf sich bezog. "Ich habe nur noch nie rote Augen gesehen! Sie leuchten, obwohl es hier so dunkel ist! Schön!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurden die Augen noch größer und funkelten noch mehr. "Ich weiß nicht, was man in solchen Fällen sagt, Asuka.." gab Rei zu, aber an ihren Augen konnte Asuka erkennen, dass sie sich freute.  
  
"Man sagt nichts, Rei, nichts, wovon man denkt, dass man es in solchen Fällen sagen könnte. Man sagt nur, was man sagen will... was das Herz dir flüstert!" erklärte Asuka und rückte näher zu ihrer neu gewonnen Freundin.  
  
"Nichts? Nur das, was das Herz flüstert?!" Rei verstand Asuka nicht. Sie legte sich die Ahnd auf die Brust und spürte ihr Blut zirkulieren. Poch- poch-poch-poch  
  
Da spürte sie, wie sich Asukas Hand auf ihre legte. "Was sagt es denn?" will Asuka flüsternd wissen. Rei kann Asukas Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren.  
  
"Es sagt..." stottert sie und plötzlich fühlt sie, wie es warm wird in ihrer Brust.  
  
"Es sagt..."  
  
**** ENDE! Hahaha! Nein, nur ein Scherz! Ich hab nur keine Lust mehr! (bin ich nicht herrlich grausam?) I ch weiß zwar nur von einer lieben Person, die auf den dritten Teil wartete (nämlich die, die mir eine süße mail schrieb! =(^-^)= ~miau~), aber auch die anderen, die sich etwas mehr erhofften, müssen sich noch gedulden.  
  
(Allen voran ich... =(-.-)= ~miau~ Die story will einfach nicht so, wie ich es will!)**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	4. Viertes Kapitel

****SLM! Ja, schon gut! Es geht sofort weiter! Aber mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass keine diese Personen mir gehört!  
  
Also: Die Personen sind nicht mein Eigentum, klar!?  
  
Und jetzt geht's weiter! =(^-^)= ~miau~**** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[4] "Was sag dein Herz dir?" fragte Asuka noch mal und noch nie hatte Rei ihre Stimme so freundlich und zart flüstern hören.  
  
"Es sagt..." flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, zu ihrer Freundin, deren warmen Atem sie auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. "Es sagt, dass ich nicht mehr alleine sei."  
  
Fragend sahen die purpurnen Augen auf. "Ein Gefühl, dass ich nicht kenne, Asuka. Allein... ich war immer allein." Noch immer lag Asukas Hand auf der von Rei. Sie rückte noch näher an ihre Freundin. "Ich weiß, Rei. Auch ich war immer allein. Aber jetzt... ich fühle, wie schön es ist, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgt, an einen denkt..."  
  
"Ich habe oft an dich gedacht..." erinnerte sich die Braunhaarige. "Zwar nicht immer gut, aber meine Gedanken waren permanent bei dir..."  
  
Bei dem nicht gut zuckte Rei zusammen und zog ihre Hand. "Was, was habe ich dir denn getan?" fragte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen. Asuka griff erneut nach ihrer Hand. "Nichts, liebste Rei! Gar nichts! Das ist es ja! Du hast mich nicht beachtet! Da hat mich erst wütend gemacht, weil mich sonst jeder beachtet.."  
  
Unsicher wollte Rei antworten, dass sie sich nie getraut habe, Asuka auch nur anzusprechen, da sie davon Ausging, sie sei nur Luft für das selbstsicher auftretende Mädchen, aber Asuka ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Aber dann habe ich erkannt, dass es nicht nur das war, Rei. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um es herauszufinden und mich anfangs gesträubt und dagegen gewehrt! Ich war unfreundlich und gemein, weil ich diese fremden Gefühle nicht wollte, Ich hatte Angst..."  
  
"Du hast Angst?!" wunderte sich Rei. Ihr schien es, als könne Asuka nichts einschüchtern. "Du hast Angst vor ... Gefühlen?"  
  
Asuka lehnte ihre Stirn an Reis Schulter. Rei konnte das Nicken spüren, mit welchem Asuka ihre Frage beantwortete. "Ja, Rei. Ich hatte Angst vor diesen Gefühlen, die ich empfand. Sie... sie taten mir nur weh, weil du so kühl und abweisend warst! Und jetzt, hier, wo wir hier eingesperrt sind, wahrscheinlich bald ersticken werden, bevor uns jemand findet, da tun diese Gefühle auf einmal nicht mehr weh, weil du hier bist, dich um mich sorgst."  
  
Zärtlich strich Rei durch das lange Haar Asukas. "Ich weiß, wie das ist. Ich hatte auch Angst, vor meinen Gefühlen. Ich dürfte keine Gefühle haben, ich sollte sie nicht haben! Aber ich... fühlte... ich fühlte, wie einsam ich war und ich sehnt mich nach...."  
  
Zögernd hielt sie inne. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht haben sollte. Jegliche Gefühle sollte sie verdrängen, zu ihrem Besten, denn mit Gefühlen lebte es sich schwer, sagte man ihr immer, las sie noch nicht diese Rei war.  
  
Als sie in ihrem zeitlosen Dasein existierte, aber doch nicht wirklich war. "Gefühle schwächen, Gefühle machen es schwer, euch auszutauschen und zu ersetzen" Wie oft hatte sie diese Worte gehört?  
  
Alle Gefühle verbannen! Das sollte sie, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war zu schwach, konnte nicht gegen sie ankämpfen und sie spürte schon bald, dass sie Recht hatten und ihre Gefühle sie nur ihre Einsamkeit spüren ließen.  
  
Und nun war sie dabei, diese Gefühle auszusprechen, sie somit anzuerkennen und damit würde sie anders sein, als ihre Vorgängerinnen -und vielleicht auch als ihre Nachkommenden. Gefühle haben hieß Leben. Richtig leben.  
  
"Wonach sehnst du dich?" flüsterte Asuka. "Nach Leben!" sagte Rei fröhlich! Diese Erkenntnis über die Funktion der Gefühle machte sie überglücklich. Sie spürte, wie Leben durch ihren Körper floss und sie fühlte sich so anders.  
  
"Leben?" Asuka richtete sich auf. Sie hatte auf eine andere Antwort gehofft und kam sich dumm vor. Waren ihre Worte vorhin nicht schon ein kleines Geständnis gewesen? Plötzlich taten die besagten Gefühle wieder weh. Mehr noch, als vorher. Sie war Rei so nahe und Rei war so... anders... und dennoch tat es ihr weh.  
  
"Asuka?" Reis purpurne Augen sahen tief in die von Asuka, die in dieser Dunkelheit nur schwach zu erkennen waren. Aus diesem Grund sah Rei auch nicht die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über Asukas Wangen bahnten. Rei dachte nach, wie sie ihren Gefühlen -ebenfalls in schöne Worte gekleidet- Ausdruck verliehen konnte.  
  
"Asuka, ich war einsam und auch tot... aber jetzt lebe ich und.." Reis Augen blitzen fröhlich, aber Asuka senkte ihren Blick, damit Rei ihre nassen Augen nicht erkennen konnte. "Tot?" fragte sie... "du meinst, wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr zu haben scheint, wenn man einfach nur lebt, einfach so, ohne zu wissen warum, wofür... und für wen?"  
  
"Vielleicht..." grübelte Rei. Bei ihr war es zwar genauso gewesen, aber da war noch mehr. Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen, die sie rauskramen konnte, um sich an ihnen zu erfreuen. Sie hatte keine Familie, die sie lieben konnte, sie war nicht einmal ein echter Mensch.... eine Kopie. Eine Kopie einer Frau, die mal lebte, einer schönen Frau, die geliebt wurde, die eine Familie hatte, einen Sohn gebar, den sie lieben konnte...  
  
"So fühle ich mich jetzt auch! Tot..." unterbrach Asuka Reis schmerzende Gedanken.  
  
Für Asuka bestand der Lebensinhalt aus Eifer nach Anerkennung. Sie war nun so weit und doch immer einsam. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht glücklich war, redete sich aber ein, es zu sein und gab sich fröhlich, selbstsicher und glücklich.  
  
Dann, als sie bei NERV war, die Anerkennung, die sie hier bekam, nicht mehr zu toppen sein dürfte, erkannte sie, dass es noch mehr gab im Leben. Erst wollte sie das alles nicht, diese komischen Gefühle machten ihr Angst, sie verdrängte sie, aber sie kamen immer wieder. Dann gestand sie sich selbst und kannte ihre Gefühle an. Sie hatte einen neuen Lebensinhalt gefunden.  
  
Sie! Was als feindseliger Argwohn begann, entpuppte sich für Asuka zu ihrer ersten großen Liebe. Erschrocken über die Selbstverständlichkeit ob der Tatsache, dass es sich wirklich um Liebe handelte, obwohl sie noch nie in ihrem Leben verliebt war, mit der der eine Teil ihres Körpers die neuen Gefühle willkommen hieß, weigerte sich der andere Teil, dieses Empfinden anzunehmen.  
  
Und nun, da Rei offensichtlich nicht das selbe empfand, hatte sie nichts mehr. Schon lange war Rei einziger Bestandteil Asukas Welt und mit einem mal wurde Asukas Welt zunichte gemacht.  
  
"Tot?" wiederholte Rei fragend. "Ja!" schluchzte Asuka. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Wochen vor gehabt, ihre Liebe zu gestehen, traute sich aber nicht. Und nun, so kurz vor ihrem Tod (sie war sich sicher, Shinji war von den Trümmern der einstürzende Schule erschlagen worden und dass die übrigen Schüler dachten, sie seien im HQ und die im HQ dachten, sie seien bei den anderen Schülern...) glaubte sie, wenigstens für wenige Stunden glücklich sein zu dürfen, aber auch das war ihr vergönnt. Sie wurde hier sterben, ohne jemals glücklich und zufrieden gewesen sein zu können.  
  
"Asuka! Ich wollte dir doch noch sagen, wem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich lebe!" erinnerte sich Rei. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, so viel zu reden, aber sie merkte, dass es ihr gut tat und dass sie dadurch auch viel mehr über sich und das Leben lernte.  
  
"Ich kam schon tot auf die Welt weißt du! Nur dazu da, um den EVA zu steuern, als ein Teil von ihm... bis ich jemanden kennen lernte." Fing Rei an. Sie hatte sich schon überlegt, wie sie ihr dunkles Geheimnis lüften wollte Noch nie hatte sie auch nur daran gedacht, jemandem zu erzählen, was sie eigentlich war.  
  
Asuka dachte sogleich an Shinji. Rei sah ihn immer so komisch an. Sie sah ihn immer anders als, als sie die anderen ansah. Etwas Fürsorgliches hatte ihr Blick immer. Und der Kommandant, er sah Rei auch an, als sei sie seine Familie.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Asuka alles klar: Rei liebte Shinji, Shinji war zu verklemmet, als dass er es merken könnte. Der Kommandant aber erkannte es und er betrachtete Rei nun als seine Schwiegertochter, weshalb er immer so nett zu ihr war. Sicher wünschte sich der Alte Enkel und war deswegen so bemüht, Rei für sich zu gewinnen, damit sie Shinji heiraten könne.  
  
Asuka kannte das aus den verschiedensten Filmen. Alles passte zusammen. Die Blicke, die abweisende Haltung des Kommandanten ihr gegenüber, als Mögliche Rivalin für Rei, die Shinji ausspannen könnte oder ihn so verwirren könnte, dass er womöglich keine nimmt...  
  
Wie sie diesen Shinji hasste. Rasend vor Eifersucht verfluchte sie ihn und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. "Shinji, nicht wahr?!" schrie sie.  
  
Eine blasse Hand umschloss zärtlich die Faust. Als Asuka aufblickte, sah sie in zwei wunderschöne purpurne Augen, die sie voller Liebe betrachteten.  
  
"Baka..." flüsterte Rei. "Nicht Shinji. Du warst es, die mich dazu veranlasste zu fühlen und zu empfinden. Du hast mich zum Leben erweckt, Asuka. Nur du hast aus der Zweck erfüllenden Hülle, die ich war, einen Menschen gemacht, niemand sonst!"  
  
Trotzig sah Asuka die Blauhaarige an. Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht rauen zu können. Wieder kam sie sich du vor. Schon wieder.  
  
Die alte Asuka meldete sich wieder. Sich dumm vorkommen was es, was sie am meisten verabscheute. Und sie hasste die, die ihr dieses Gefühl gaben.  
  
"Warum? Warum siehst du ihn dann so an? Warum sieht er dich dann so an?" Zunächst war ihre Stimme ein zittriges Flüstern, aber sie wurde schnell zu einem bösartigem Zischen. Asuka kam sich unendlich dumm vor. Sie hatte sich bloß gestellt, indem sie ihre Gefühle offenbarte und glaubte nun, von Rei verletzt zu werden.  
  
Erschrocken wiederholte Rei, dass es nur an Asuka lag, dass sie sich wie ein Mensch vorkam und niemand sonst.  
  
Asuka aber hörte nicht auf, immer wieder "Warum?" zu zischen, als Rei es plötzlich nicht mehr aushielt und sie laut anschrie: "Ich liebe dich, Asuka Langley!"  
  
Dann war es still.  
  
**** SLM! Ähem, habt ihr auch das Gefühl, die story wird leicht... zu psychologisch! Aber ich fand es einfach passend! =^-^= ~miau~  
  
Merkt man auch, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung von Evangelion habe? Ich habe nur die Mangas eins bis sieben gelesen und habe die Animes erst einmal gesehen, als ich müde war und schon etwas angeheitert... Man kann sich also vorstellen, dass ich nicht wirklich viel verstanden habe, oder? ("He! Die Buchstaben tanzen ja!"...)  
  
Egal, jedenfalls habe ich es so verstanden, dass Rei doch ein Klon iz, oder? Von Yui Ikari, Shinji's Mutter und dass es mehrere von ihr gab.  
  
(Oder? Bitte schlagt mich nicht, wenn dem gar nicht so ist! =(°-°)= ~miau~ Klärt mich lieber auf!)**** [Aufklärungsversuche bitte an blackneko@freenet.de] 


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

**** SLM! Heute bin ich in Höchstform! Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich super Laune habe! =(^__^)= ~miau~ (schon das dritte Kapitel, das ich heute schreibe!)  
  
Und warum hab ich gute Laune?! Die, die's wissen wollen, lesen das am besten unten irgendwo nach!  
  
Den Rest will ich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen! (Auch wenn ich glaube, dass die story bisher nur von zwei Personen gelesen wurde --mit mir.... =(-.-)= ~miau~...)  
  
Leute, schreibt mir, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet! Last ruhig alles raus! Auch wenn ihr die story schon nach den ersten beiden Zeilen zum Kotzend fandet! =(x__x)= ~miau~**** [blackneko@feenet.de]  
  
Die Personen zählen nicht zu meinem Besitz (und Herr Sadamoto lässt ich auch auf keine Verhandlungen mit mir ein...) [blackneko@freenet,de]  
  
[5]  
  
"W-was hast du eben gesagt?" Asuka, ihr Gesicht rot und nass von ihrern Tränen, blickte auf. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper.  
  
Noch immer von Asukas heftigen Wutausbruch eingeschüchtert wiederholte Rei ihre Worte. Auch ihre Augen waren feucht.  
  
"Rei, ich...." Asuka wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das, was vor wenigen Sekunden noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte, war passiert. Rei liebte sie, sie durfte glücklich sein. Etwas außer sich merkte Asuka, wie Rei zu ihr krabbelte und sie ihn die Arme nahm.  
  
"Mach das nie wieder... ich hatte Angst." Sagte Rei und strich ihrer Liebsten durch das Haar. "Entschuldige..." entschuldigte sich Asuka für ihr unkontrolliertes Verhalten und für ihr Schreien. "Ich war rasend vor Wut! Ich weiß auch nicht... es passte alles so gut zusammen. Du, er..." Wieder brodelte es in ihr.  
  
Rei kicherte. Asuka löste sich von der Umarmung und sah die zugekniffenen Augen. "Rei... du..." sagte sie ziemlich perplex. "Entschuldige! Aber ich glaube, du bist eifersüchtig! Kann das sein?!" lachte Rei und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Rei, du bist so... fröhlich.... und du lachst und kicherst." Wunderte sich Asuka. Dann lachte auch sie.  
  
Sie leibte Rei, auch wenn sie sie noch nie lachen gehört hatte. Und nun, da sie die lachende und fröhliche Rei sah, liebte sie sie nur noch mehr!  
  
"Du bist so schön, wenn du lachst!" rutschte es Asuka raus und Rei hörte schlagartig auf mit dem Gekicher. "Du siehst mich doch gar nicht!" sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Finger Asukas Profil entlang. "Nein, aber ich habe dich schon so oft lachen sehen!" erklärte Asuka. "Wo denn?" Reis Finger war mittlerweile an Asukas Hals angekommen. "In meinen Träumen!" gab Asuka zu.  
  
Verlegen sah Rei zu Asuka. "In deinen Träumen? Du träumst von mir?" Wieder kicherte sie. "Ja!" gestand Asuka. "Und in meinen Träumen bist du immer so fröhlich und du redest mit mir und du lachst! Nicht immer dieser kühle Blick..."  
  
"Also lebe ich in deinen Träumen!" schlussfolgerte Rei.  
  
"Du, Rei? Was meinst du mit leben? Ist es so, wie bei mir? Die Liebe gab dir eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens?! Du bist in der Tat wie ausgewechselt!" Asuka schlang ihren Arm um die Hüften ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Das ist es eben nicht, Asuka! Ich bin nicht ausgewechselt! Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Weil ich anders bin, glaube ich. Mich kann man nicht auswechseln! Diese Rei Ayanami bleibt! Für immer!" Rei sprudelte los, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
  
Nun hatte sie Erinnerungen. An diesen Tag würde sie sich erinnern. Sie würde schöne Träume haben, ein Leben führen, wie alle anderen auch. Sie war anders! Sie hatte Gefühle zugelassen und nun war sie ein Mensch.  
  
"Erinnerungen? Hattest du dein Gedächtnis verloren oder so?" Asuka konnte ihr nicht folgen.  
  
Rei schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um die Hüften ihrer Freundin. So saßen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
"Nein, Asuka." Versuchte Rei noch einmal zu erklären, aber sie konnte nicht weiter reden, als Asukas Hände anfingen, über ihren Körper zu streichen. Sie zitterte kurz auf, denn auch durch ihre Schuluniform konnte sie die zarte Haut ihrer Freundin spüren. "Asuka..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Asuka strich über den Körper ihrer Freundin. Hoch, zu ihren Schultern, über die kleine Kuhle am Hals wieder runter, zwischen den Brüsten durch, über den Bauch auf ihre Knie und dann wieder zu ihren Hüften. Das wiederholte sie einige Male, ließ ihre Hände einfach dorthin, wo sie hinwollten.  
  
Rei spürte, wie ihr immer wärmer wurde. Sie genoss die Berührungen und wollte ihre Freundin noch näher bei sich haben. Sie tastete zaghaft Asukas Gesicht ab und fand schließlich ihren Mund, der den ihrigen wie magnetisiert anzog.  
  
Rei hatte noch nie geküsst, aber sie tat einfach, was sich gut anfühlte und wollte gar nicht mehr von Asuka ablassen, die nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, würden sie bis alle Ewigkeit küssen.  
  
Rei lehnte sich so weit nach vorn, dass sie auf Asuka fiel und beide lagen, sich noch immer an den Lippen hängend. Asuka spürte den leichten Körper Reis auf ihren und sie umarmte sie und liebkoste ihren Rücken mit Streicheleien und konnte nicht mehr mit dem Küssen aufhören.  
  
Als Asukas Hände unter Reis Bluse glitten, sie ihren BH hochschoben und dabei ihren Busen berührten, stöhnte Rei leise auf.  
  
"Asuka..." hauchte sie und stützte sich mit ihrem gesunden Arm ab. "Was denn?!" fragte diese zwischen zwei Küssen. "Ich hab noch nie..." gab sie zögernd zu. Asuka küsste sie zärtlich. "Ich auch nicht." Sagte sie liebevoll. "Wir werden das schon hinkriegen!" witzelte sie noch, bevor sie ihre Liebste erneut mit Küssen bedeckte und ihre Hände ihren ganzen Körper erkundeten.  
  
**** SLM! =(^__^)= ~miau~ Endlich! Okay, alles ganz schön plötzlich und überstürzt, aber vielleicht entschuldigt die Tatsache, dass beide glauben, sie müssten unter diesen Trümmern sterben, das ganze ein wenig.  
  
Ich habe vergessen, ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sich hier zwei junge Frauen ziemlich nahe kommen, weshalb ich mich bei denjenigen, die bis hierhin gelesen haben und absolut kein Verständnis dafür haben, entschuldige. (Wobei es diesen jenigen ja selbst überlassen ist, bis wohin sie was lesen. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich jemanden zwinge...)  
  
Dem Rest hat es hoffentlich Spaß gemacht, bis hierhin zu lesen. (Und sorry, dass ich nicht mehr ins Detail gegangen bin, an alle kleinen Ferkel da draußen! Ich finde es echt schwer, sich der Lust hingebende Frauen zu beschreiben... =(^__^)= ~miau~)  
  
Übrigens weiß ich nicht, ob die beiden jetzt da ersticken sollen oder nicht? Ich habe die Charas doch ziemlich verändert, oder? Sie sind echt anders und passen doch gar nicht mehr in die Serie und zu den anderen.  
  
Ich stelle mir gerade den armen Shinji vor, wie er erfährt, dass Asuka und Rei sich lieben. Der Arme ist doch jetzt schon überfordert mit allem! Ich glaube, sein psychischer Zustand wäre zu labil, als dass er das verkraften könnte; das würde ihn doch vollends verwirren! **** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
****SLM-SLM! Ich wollt ja noch sagen, warum ich gute Laune habe! =(^__^)= ~miau~ (Ist unspektakulär, also können zu "sehr-schnell-und-leicht- gelangweilt-werden" tendierende Menschen auch das nächste Kapitel weiter lesen!  
  
Ich bin happy, weil meine Freundin heute hier war, ich gaaanz viele neue Klamotten bekommen habe (mal eben neu eingekleidet worden! ~freu~) und dann noch neue Schuhe ergattert hab! ~yeah!~  
  
Außerdem hab ich eine neue Frisur, seit Dienstag! Von "etwas-länger-noch- als-schulterlang" langen Haaren auf "etwas-kürzer-noch-als-Mundhöhe"-Länge und rote Strähnen! (Sieht nicht schlecht aus, denke ich) =(^o^)= ~schnurrrrrrrr~  
  
Okay, das war's auch schon! (mehr braucht man nicht, um mich glücklich zu machen!) Mal abgesehen, dass das eh keinen interessiert und nur kostbare Zeit drauf geht, die ich zum Schreiben für's nächste Kapitel verwenden könnte, ist dieser Teil absolut sinnlos und deshalb hör ich hier auf!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	6. Sechstes Kapitel

**** SLM! So langsam geht es dem Ende zu! Ich kann ja ein offenes Ende lassen, dass in sich aber abgeschlossen ist, damit ich eventuell später weiter schreiben kann.... (Wer ist dafür? Bitte Hand heben... Wer dagegen? Bitte Hand unten lassen...)  
  
Okay, da ich mittlerweile zwar ein Mikro habe, aber keine webcam, war die Abstimmung eh für'n Arsc- äh -- für die Katz! =(^__^)= ~miau~  
  
Bitte schön, der sechste Teil! Achtung: Ein Zeitsprung..... **** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[6] "Asuka! Mehr Konzentration!" rief Misato, nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Bildschirm geworfen hatte. "Deine Synchro-Rate ist gerade mal bei 45%! Was soll das?!"  
  
Genervt stützte sich die lila-haarige Kommandantin mit ihrem Arm an der Wand ab. "Verdammt!" fluchte sie und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.  
  
Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie der Kommandant Ikari eintrat und mit seinem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Rechten sah.  
  
"Kommandant Ikari!" rief sie überrascht, als sie ihn schließlich sah. Sie konnte an seinem missgelauntem Gesicht sehen, dass er nicht erfreut war über die schlechten Testergebnisse. "Ich weiß auch nicht..., wahrscheinlich hat sie sich noch nicht richtig erholt... ich bin sicher--"  
  
"Tests beenden!" befahl er, als die Synchro-Rate um noch drei Punkte fiel. Dann ging er ebenso grußlos, wie er kam. "Tests beenden!" wiederholte Misato laut und zu Asuka zischte sie ein: "Wir sehen uns in meinem Büro!"  
  
Asuka hatte ihren roten Plug-Suit an. Sie saß in Misatos Büro und wartete auf ihre Vorgesetzte.  
  
Als Misato kam, sah man ihr an, dass sie nervlich fast am Ende war. Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Haufen weise Beschwerden türmten, über Beschädigungen der Stadt und miserable Leistungen des Unternehmens.  
  
"Seit dem Erdbeben sind die Raten so schlecht! Was ist nur los mit dir?!" fragte Misato verzweifelt. Asuka sah auf den Boden. Sie konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Sie hasste es schon, wenn ihre Synchro-Rate auf 98% fiel, wenn sie ihre Tage hatte und sich nicht so super fühlte, aber 45% und weniger... so schlecht war noch nicht mal Shinji..  
  
"Dieser Looser!" flüsterte Asuka vor sich hin. "Was?" Misato hatte es nicht gehört. "Asuka, hast du Kummer oder Sorgen?"  
  
Misatos Stimme klang plötzlich freundlich. "Du kannst mir alles erzählen! Ist es wegen dem Erdbeben? Vielleicht hast du ein Trauma davongetragen, weil ihr so lange eingesperrt wart.... Es stand wirklich nicht gut um euch, als wir euch fanden! Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was in den sieben Stunden, die ihr verschüttet wart, passiert ist?"  
  
Asuka schwieg. Sie kämpfte mit sich, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie formte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, die sie eng an sich presste.  
  
"Asuka?! Ich weiß ja, dass Rei und du.. dass ihr euch nicht super versteht, aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein, oder doch?" Noch immer klang Misatos Stimme freundlich und nett.  
  
Asuka jedoch schwieg, biss sich auf die Lippen und sah stur auf den Boden.  
  
Misato, der das natürlich nicht entging, stand auf, ging zu ihr rüber und strich ihr mütterlich über das haar. "War es so schlimm? Reden hilft manchmal, weißt du?!" redete sie auf das Mädchen ein.  
  
"Bitte.... kann.... ich... gehen?" brachte Asuka es fertig, zu reden und schwer atmend stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer. Erschrocken sah Misato ihr nach. "Asuka!" rief sie ihr nach, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr nachzurennen, da sie spürte, dass das Mädchen alleine sein wollte.  
  
Asuka rannte durch die Gänge des HQ, sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. "Scheisse! Scheisse! Scheisse!" fluchte sie, als sie dies bemerkte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht, dass sie womöglich jemand so sah.  
  
Sie verlangsamte ihren Gang und ging ziellos durch die sterilen Flure, als sie auf Shinji trf.  
  
"Hi, Asuka!" grüßte er freundlich. Er hob dabei seinen Gipsarm, der schon verschmiert war, mit zahlreichen Unterschriften und dummen Sprüchen. "Hallo!" grüßte Asuka lustlos zurück.  
  
Sie hatte keine Lust, sich mit einem möchte-gern Helden zu unterhalten, der sie angeblich gerettet haben soll. Shinji soll es angeblich geschafft haben, sich nach zwei Stunden aus den Trümmern zu befreien, die - zum Glück- nur seinen linken Arm getroffen haben und dann sei er sofort Hilfe holen gegangen.  
  
Als Asuka diese story hörte, rutschte ihr als erstes die Frage raus, wofür Shinji denn zwei Stunden gebraucht habe, wenn nur sein linker Arm eingeklemmt war. Shinji gab zurück, dass er noch nach Rei und ihr gesucht habe, bevor er zum HQ rannte, den ganzen weg, mit einem gebrochenem Arm.  
  
"Wenn's wenigstens ein gebrochenes Bein gewesen wäre, dann wäre es vielleicht ne Heldentat.." dachte sie und sah Shinji von oben bis unten an.  
  
"Was?" wollte dieser wissen, als er den missbilligenden Blick bemerkt hatte. "Nicht, ich frage mich nur, wie sie so einen Looser wie dich zum Helden erklären können!" sagte Asuka wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
Ihr war es egal, was sie zu wem sagte. Sie hatte in den Stunden, in denen sie mit Rei unter der Schule begraben war, eines gelernt:  
  
Sag immer das, was du denkst, egal was, egal zu wem. Man könnte seine große Liebe versäumen, falschen Menschen und Leuten, die man nicht mag, sollte man das offen und ehrlich ins Gesicht sagen, da diese dann meistens auch ihre Meinung los werden und man dann weiß, woran man bei demjenigen ist.  
  
Asuka würde das nicht vergessen und tief in ihr schmerzte es. Ohne sie war ihr Leben sinnlos.  
  
"Asuka!" sagte Shinji. "Was bist du so mies drauf heute? Sei etwas freundlicher... wen nicht zu mir, dann zu Rei! Sie ist noch ziemlich neben sich, von dem Unfall.."  
  
Bei ihrem Namen zuckte Asuka zusammen. Sie spürte ihre sanften und zaghaften Hände, ihre Lippen und der Schmerz in ihr wurde unerträglicher. Asuka drehte sich weg, Tränen kamen ihr hoch. Dieser Shinji sollte sie so nicht sehen.  
  
"Hörst du, Asuka? Ritsuko sagte, ihr Zustand sei noch sehr schwach, also, sei nicht so gemein zu ihr! Guck, da kommt sie!" Shinji fasste Asuka an den Schultern und schob sie zu Rei hin, die aus dem Krankenzimmer kam, weil sie jede Stunde eine Spritze bräuchte, hatte Ritsuko Shinji erklärt.  
  
"Schön lächeln und freundlich sein, nur dieses eine Mal!" flüsterte Shinji und grüßte Rei freundlich. "Hallo, Rei! Geht es dir besser?"  
  
Asuka stand da, wagte kaum zu atmen. Jeder Millimeter ihres Körpers schrie auf vor Schmerz.. Da stand sie, in einem langen Krankenhemd und ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihr Augen blickten so ausdruckslos wie eh und je.  
  
"Danke, mir geht es gut." Sagte ihre zarte Stimme, ohne jegliche Betonung, kühl und teilnahmslos.  
  
Asuka konnte die Augen nicht von ihrem Engel lassen, der sie nicht einmal beachtete.  
  
"Rei...." formten ihre Lippen lautlos und ihre knie wurden weich.  
  
****SLM! Puh! Bald geschafft! Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich an das sechste Kapitel gesetzt, mir meine frisch gemähten Haare gerauft und wusste absolut nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte...  
  
Dann habe ich geschrieben und die Ideen kamen einfach. =(^__^)= ~miau~  
  
Es ist noch nicht zu Ende! Sooo offen wollte ich es nun auch wieder nicht lassen... aber ich bin müüüüde! Ich kann kaum noch meine Finger über der Tastatur halten, geschweige denn noch anständig tippen!  
  
Wo wir schon beim Tippen sind: Entschuldigt meine Tippfehler und auch meine Grammatikalischen Fehler! ("Deutschich sein schweres Sprachen")  
  
Wird Rei sich erinnern können? Hat Asuka sich alles nur eingebildet? Wie wechselt Kommandant Ikari seine Socken und Unterwäsche, ohne die Hände voneinadner zu lösen?  
  
Frage über Fragen...! Lasst euch überraschen! Black Neko!**** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
Black Neko for president! -vote for meeeeeee! =(^__^)= ~miau~ 


	7. Siebtes Kapitel

**** SLM! Da bin ich wieder! Hat ja auch lange gedauert und dummerweise habe ich noch mit ner anderen fic angefangen!  
  
Ja ja... ich sollte nicht versuchen, alles auf einmal zu machen! Meine HP ist auch noch nicht fertig! ~verzweifel~  
  
Ich bringe dann mal diese fanfiction zu Ende, um mich den anderen widmen zu können... (fies, oder? Man merkt doch richtig, welche fics ich mehr mag... hehehehe)  
  
Have fun in your life! **** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[7]  
  
"Asuka, was hast du?!" fragte Shinji, der ihren fassungslosen Blick bemerkt hatte. Aber Asuka hörte ihn gar nicht. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Rei, der Rei, die sie liebte und mit der sie zusammen sein wollte.  
  
Rei aber drehte sich stumm um, ohne sie anzublicken und ging in ihrem monotonem Gang den Flur runter, Richtung Büro des Kommandanten...  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji wedelte mit seinen Händen vor ihrem Gesicht, als diese wieder zu sich kam. Wütend schubste sie seine Flossen weg und sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Was soll das? Nimm deine Pfoten weg!" rief sie und ging.  
  
Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein. Sie musste sich einen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Hastig ging sie Richtung Park.  
  
Der Park war leer und ruhig. Es war schon leicht dämmerig und kalt. Asuka saß auf der Schaukel und blickte zu Boden. Wie konnte Rei ihr das antun? Sie hatte sich getraut, ihr ihre Gefühle anzuvertrauen und Rei hatte doch gesagt, dass sie dasselbe empfinden würde. Warum also?  
  
Asuka war sich so sicher, dass sie mit Rei glücklich werden würde. Sie hatte ihr geglaubt und sie geliebt... Nein! Sie liebte sie noch immer, aber glauben? Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr noch einmal die Liebe gestehen, das wagte sie nicht. Sie war so abweisend wie immer und das konnte Asuka nicht ertragen.  
  
Vielleicht bereute Rei es ja, was sie getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie das nur so gesagt, um Asuka danach nur auflaufen zu lassen und um ihr ihre Gemeinheiten heimzahlen zu können.  
  
Kleine Tränen bahnten sich ihren weg über Asukas Gesicht. Das wollte Asuka nicht glauben. Sie verstieß diesen Gedanken und stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und schaukelte erst etwas.... Dann wurde sie immer schneller, schwang immer höher und mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die frische Luft, die ihr ins Gesicht wehte, ihre Tränen trocknete.  
  
"Rei, ich hasse dich, wenn du so bist, weil ich dich doch liebe!" flüsterte sie in die Nacht hinein und weinte, als sie sich an die schönen Augenblicke in dieser grausamen Situation erinnerte.  
  
Dann sah sie den Kommandanten vor sich, seine Blicke. Er sah sie immer so anders an. Sehr anders, wenn man es genau bedenkt. Asuka schlug die Augen schlagartig auf. Er war der Grund! Sie war sich dessen sicher. Immerzu musste Rei bei ihm sein, immerzu! Selten war sie ohne ihn oder er ohne sie anzutreffen.  
  
Das stille kleine Mädchen, immer zu seiner Seite... Asuka biss sich auf die Lippen, wenn sie nur daran dachte! Wahrscheinlich durfte sie mit niemanden Freundschaft schließen, da er Angst hatte. Angst davor, dass sie sich jemandem anvertraut, jemandem alles erzählt.  
  
Entschlossen sprang Asuka von der Schaukel und rannte zum HQ. Diesem Mistkerl wollte sie es zeigen. Er sollte ihre Rei nicht länger so quälen!  
  
Im HQ war nicht mehr viel los. Asuka stürmte die Flure entlang, auf der Suche nach dem Kommandanten. In sein Büro kam man nicht ohne eine befügte Person... diese scheiß Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.  
  
Asuka stürzte in Misatos Büro. Ihre Tür konnte man einfach aufmachen... Asuka riss sie eher auf. Erschrocken sprang Misato von ihrem Stuhl und auch Shinji, der vor ihrem Schreibtsich saß, zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Asuka, was ist los?" erkundigte sich Misato sofort, die die Wut des Mädchen sah. "Ich-ich... wo.. wo ist er?" schnaufte Asuka. Während sie rannte, konnte sie es sich gut vorstellen, wie er ihre Rei dazu zwang. Mit jedem Schritt war ihre Wut gewachsen.  
  
"Wer? Von wem sprichst du?" fragte Misato nach und trat an Asuka ran, um sie zu beruhigen. Shinji sah sie nur erschrocken an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Erst war Asuka ganz down und depri und nun aufgebracht wie eine Furie. Er konnte aus ihr nicht schlau werden.  
  
"Ikari! Kommandant Ikari! Ich muss sofort zu ihm! Zu diesem miesen..." Asuka stieß Misatos Hand weg, die sie am Kopf streicheln wollte. Sie wollte gar nicht beruhig werden! Ihr kam ihre Wut gerade Recht. Sie würde diesem Mistkerl gehörig die Meinung sagen und dass er seine dreckigen Finger von ihrem Engel lassen solle.  
  
Erstaunt sah Misato das Mädchen an. "Kommandant Ikari? Er ist in seinem Büro, denke ich.." sagte Misato und schloss die Tür. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand, der vielleicht auf dem Flur stand, mithörte, wie Asuka über den Kommandanten herzog. Das wäre nicht sehr klug.  
  
"Ich muss zu ihm!" erklärte Asuka, noch immer wütend. Sie sah Misatos Karte an einem Band um ihren Hals baumeln. Die Karte, mit der man mühelos in jeden Raum kam...  
  
Kurzerhand riss sie ihr das Band vom Hals, stieß Misato weg und rannt aus dem kleinen Büro. Misato hätte ihr niemals gestattet, mit diesen Vorwürfen zum Kommandanten zu gehen. Sie hätte alles als Lüge abgetan. Natürlich! Sie war Offizier. Sie musste ihm gegenüber Vertrauen zeigen.  
  
Und Shinji? Asuka lachte abwertend. Lächerlich, dieser Looser hätte seinen Vater doch auch in Schutz genommen. Ohne Zweifel.  
  
Vor dem Büro des Kommandanten blieb Asuka stehen. Sie schnaufte, teils aus Wut, teils weil sie außer Atem war vom ganzen Laufen.  
  
Dann schob sie die Karte durch den Schlitz, ein Biep und ein grünes Licht zeigten ihr, dass sie eintreten konnte.  
  
****SLM! Muahahahaha... das Kapitel ist hier aus! Ich will die ja ungefähr gleich kurz halten, ne?! Also... dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	8. Achtes Kapitel

****SLM! Okay, es geht gleich weiter! Ich sag ja schon gar nix mehr...**** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[8]  
  
Asuka trat in das Büro ein, als sich die große Schiebetür auftat. Der dunkle Raum war sehr sehr groß. Mitten in ihm stand ein Schreibtisch. Weiter hinten sah man verdunkelte Scheiben. Viel konnte Asuka nicht erkennen, nur, dass niemand da war.  
  
Sie trat an den Tisch. Ein großer Holzkoloss, auf dem nur eine Akte lag, ansonsten nichts. Auf der Akte stand groß: A.R.  
  
Asuka überlegte, wessen Initialen das wohl sein mochten. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Angestellter. Sie traute dem Kommandanten alles zu, auch, dass er Akten über jeden Mitarbeiter hatte, in der alles mögliche verzeichnet war. Vom Geburtstag hin bis zu Ort und Zeit seines ersten Kuss.  
  
Das sah ihm ähnlich! Alles wissen zu wollen... Aber auch Asuka wurde neugierig. Wann hatte sie mal die Gelegenheit, in solch eine Akte zu schauen.  
  
Sie blätterte das Deckblatt um. Ihr verschlug es den Atem. A.R. Ayanami Rei. Ein Bild von ihr klebte gleich auf der ersten Seite. Ihre Augen blickten ausdruckslos in die Kamera und ihre Mundwinkel waren weder unten noch oben. Neutral eben.  
  
Asuka blätterte mit zittrigen Fingern weiter. Endlich würde sie mehr über sie erfahren! Unter dem Foto stand noch einmal der Name, neben dem Geburtsdatum stand nix und auch das Feld ihres Geburtsortes war leer.  
  
Asuka blätterte weiter. Auf den nächsten Seiten fand sie Ärztebefund-artige Notizen. Allerdings wurde sie auch ihnen nicht schlau. Ab und an stand ein Datum auf der Seite... im Abstand von 3 Monaten ungefähr. Nur das letzte, das war neu. Der Tag, an dem das fürchterliche Erdbeben war.  
  
Nach dieser Seite mit diesem Datum fand Asuka noch mehr Notizen: Komplikationen bei O2-Aufnahme. Stündlich 645ml HCT-ISIS, bis Ursache behoben  
  
Mit einem riesen Fragezeichen über dem Kopf schlug Asuka die Akte zu. Sie war nicht viel schlauer als vorher. Sie sah sich um. Es war dunkel in dem Raum und ihre Schritte hallten. Ganz schön unheimlich, so ein Büro, dachte sie.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine Tür. Die Türe stand etwas offen, weswegen man Licht an ihren Rändern sah, ansonsten wäre die schwarze Tür nie aufgefallen. Asuka ging triumphierend auf sie zu. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie auch keinem auffallen, denn warum wäre sie sonst in der selben Farbe wie die Wände gestrichen?  
  
Eine Treppe führte nach unten, wo nur gedämpftes Licht herkam. Mutig stieg Asuka die Treppe hinab. Einwenig hatte sie Angst davor, was sie da unten erwartete. Sollte sich ihre Vermutung dort unten bewahrheiten, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle erschlagen und umbringen.  
  
Asuka öffnete die Milchglastür, die vor ihr auftauchte und durch die das gedämpfte Licht schien. Normalerweise waren alle Flure im HQ gleich und es gab nur zwei Arten von Türen: Normal oder hypergesichert. Eine milchige Glastür passte absolut nicht in das hightech Labor, aber Asuka dachte nicht länger an diese Unwichtigkeiten.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als die Türe ganz offen stand. Schillernd blaues Licht fiel auf ihr Gesicht, das blass wurde. Wie festgefroren stand sie da, mit offenem Mund und konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben.  
  
"Rei..." hauchte sie und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie griff nach der Türklinke und hielt sich fest. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall ohnmächtig werden. Ihren Blick noch immer auf die Quelle des blauen Lichts gerichtet schloss sie die Tür und lehnt sich an.  
  
Sie stand etwa zehn Minuten so da und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Außer Asuka war niemand in dem kleinen Zimmer. Niemand, außer ihnen...  
  
Asuka hatte ihren ersten Schrecken überwunden und konnte nun wieder einige Schritte gehen. Sie trat an die große Wassersäule, die blau schimmerte und sah durch das Glas und die blaue Flüssigkeit ihre weißen Körper.  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte sie. "Was bist du?"  
  
Vor ihr stand eine riesiges Becken, von einer bis zur anderen Wand breit und sie war gefüllt mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit, von der das blaue Schimmern ausging. Millionen kleiner Luftbläschen klebten an der Scheibe, lösten sich und stiegen hinauf. Andere Bläschen klebten am Grund.  
  
Und in dieser Flüssigkeit schwammen sechs Mädchen rum. Sechs Mädchen, die allesamt so aussahen, wie Rei. Reis Augen, Reis Haare, Reis blasse Haut. Munter schwammen sie umher, mal rauf, mal runter und schienen von Asuka keine Notiz zu nehmen. Auch schienen sie sich gegenseitig nicht wahrzunehmen. Ihre Blicke waren alle ausdruckslos und ihre Gesichter so gefühllos, wie das von Rei.  
  
Asuka atmete tief. "Was ist das?" fragte sie fassungslos und berührte mit einer Hand die Scheibe.  
  
Augenblicklich sammelten sich die Reis an dieser Stelle und schienen Asuka nun doch anzublicken. Erschrocken zog Asuka die Hand wieder weg. Die Reis jedoch bleiben, wo sie waren und musterten Asuka nun aufmerksam.  
  
"Rei...?" fragte Asuka und legte ihre Hand wieder an die Scheibe. Fragend sahen die Reis Asuka an und diese glaubte sogar, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich bin es, Asuka...." erklärte sie, aber die Reis zeigten keine Regung.  
  
"Ich hole euch hier raus, ja?" beschloss Asuka plötzlich und sah sich nach etwas geeignetem um, um das Glas einzuschlagen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörte sie Schritte und ein Schatten bildete sich auf der Glastüre ab.  
  
"Mist!" dachte Asuka.  
  
**** SLM! Und? Ich weiß, das hört sich etwas komisch an.... erinnert etwas an Minority Report, oder? Vergebt mir, dass ich so schlecht im Beschreiben bin! Hoffentlich kann sich jeder was ungefähres vorstellen! ~smile~ Es geht bald weiter... (Man, so lang wollte ich die story doch gar nicht haben!) Egal, was sein muss, muss sein!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	9. Neuntes Kapitel

***SLM! Ich hoffe, ich kann die Geschichte hiermit abschließen! (Sie hat mich viel Zeit gekostet, die ich eigentlich für eine ganz andere Fiction eingeplant hatte!)  
  
Außerdem arbeite ich ja wie wild an meiner Homepage, die einfach nicht so werden will, wie ich sie gerne hätte!  
  
Aber nun viel Spaß mit der folgenden Geschichte!*** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[9]  
  
Asuka sah sich nach einem Versteck um. Nichts! Außer dem großen Becken war nichts zu sehen. Die Schritte kamen immer näher...  
  
Verzweifelt dachte Asuka nach. Was konnte sie nun tun? Sie stellte sich an die Wand neben der Tür, damit man sie durch das Milchglas nicht sehen konnte. Sie zog ihren Schuh aus und war bereit, den Kommandanten niederzuschlagen. [[wer sollte sonst in seinen "Geheimraum" kommen?]]  
  
Mit voller Wucht schlug Asuka den Absatz ihres Schuhs auf seinen Hinterkopf. Erschrocken drehte sich der Kommandant zu ihr und erntete einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Brille fiel zu Boden und er mit ihr.  
  
Schnell atmend stieg Asuka über ihn. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Einen kühlen Kopf herbeiwünschend, ging sie zu dem Becken. "Rei!" sie hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Scheibe.  
  
"Langley!" Der Kommandant richtete sich taumelnd auf. "Was zum..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts gutes und Asuka merkte, wie die Panik von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte. Kurzerhand nahm sie all ihren Mut und ihre Kraft zusammen und schlug ihren Ellenbogen in das Glas.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die feinen Splitter sich in ihren Arm bohrten und dann, wie eine lauwarme Flüssigkeit aus dem Loch tröpfelte, das Loch vergrößerte und dann schließlich die blaue Flüssigkeit in Strömen aus dem Becken lief und immer mehr Glas mit sich nahm.  
  
Völlig durchnässt stand sie da und betrachtete ihr Werk. Die Reis wurden aus dem Becken gespült und lagen auf dem Boden, versuchten sich aufzurichten, wie junge Tierbabys, die zum ersten Mal auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen sollen.  
  
"Rei..." Asuka wollte zu einer hin, um ihr zu helfen, wurde aber unsanft am Nacken gepackt. Der Kommandant, ebenfalls nass, stand hinter ihr und sah sie durchdringend an. "Langley..." zischte er.  
  
Für einen Augenblick dachte Asuka, er wolle sie umbringen, so sehr funkelten seine Augen vor Hass. Aber er ließ von ihr ab und holte ein Handy aus der Tasche, tippte in Sekundenschnelle eine Nummer und teilte jemandem mit, das Projekt 2304 sei erheblich gestört worden.  
  
"Projekt 2304?" wiederholte Asuka fragend. Sie blickte auf die Reis, die noch immer verloren aussahen und nackt auf dem Boden lagen. [[pervers.. -.- '']] Der Kommandant sah Asuka wieder durchdringend an. "Ja, Projekt 2304. Das Konzept, einen Menschen beliebig oft herzustellen!" Er grinste hämisch. "Und was hast du hier zu suchen?" wollte er dann wissen.  
  
Asuka sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. "Ich... will wissen, wer Rei ist!" Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Rei... meine Rei!"  
  
Doch bevor der Kommandant was sagen konnte, stolperte Kaji rein, der erschrocken in der Tür stehen blieb, als das Chaos sah.  
  
"Asuka... was?" er sah sie fragend an, aber wartete nicht auf Antwort. Er stieg über eine der Reis und ging zum Kommandanten. Er beachtete Asuka gar nicht mehr, wie der Kommandant.  
  
Verwirrt sah Asuka Kaji an. "Kaji, du steckst doch etwa nicht mit ihm unter einer Decke?" Als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht zuzuhören schien, schrie sie ihn an, er solle ihr eine Antwort geben.  
  
"Was machen wir mit ihr?" hörte sie plötzlich. Der Kommandant warf Kaji einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Aber, der EVA.. wer soll?" Doch Ikari nickte ihm nur kurz zu, half einer Rei auf, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und sagte: "Beeil dich, wir müssen sehen, dass wir sie in eine neue Lösung bekommen... alle auf einmal zu verbrauchen ist zu verschwenderisch!"  
  
"Kaji, wohin willst du mit mir?" Kaji zog das Mädchen an ihrem Handgelenk die Treppen hoch. "Kaji!" verzweifelt versuchte Asuka, sich von ihm loszureißen.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, dass sich Kinder aus solchen Dingen raushalten sollen!" fluchte er immer wieder und zerrte sie den Flur lang. "Kaji! Ich schreie, wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle los lässt!" Aber sie merkte selbst, wie lächerlich diese Drohung war. Sie würde eh keiner hören und wer weiß, wer noch zu ihnen gehörte...  
  
**** SLM! Puh! Ich bin K.O. Soll Asuka jetzt ein grausames Ende finden, damit ich schlafen gehen kann?!**** 


	10. Zehntes Kapitel

**** SLM! Das konnte ich nicht übers Herz bringen! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Alpträume bekommen...  
  
Also, weiter geht's! Und entschuldigt, dass die story irgendwie aus den Fugen geraten ist!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] (immer noch)  
  
[10]  
  
"Kaji, wo sind wir hier?" wollte Asuka wissen, als sie, einen anderen Weg als sie eben gekommen war benutzend, in einen dunklen kleinen Raum kamen. "Asuka, du weißt gar nicht, womit du es hier zu tun hast!" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
"Erklär es mir!" bat Asuka und trat an ihn heran. Sie wusste nicht, was sie für ihn empfunden hatte, damals. Sie sehnte sich nach Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schenkte und sie glaubte, dass sie ihn liebe.  
  
Aber jetzt wusste sie es besser. Sie hatte nun erfahren, was Liebe war und konnte gar nicht glauben, wie sie ihre Gefühle für ihn als Liebe hatte bezeichnen können. "Kaji... ich..." fing sie an. Sie hatte ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, aber ihr fielen die Worte nicht ein.  
  
"Asuka, was du da gesehen hast, solltest du schleunigst wieder vergessen!" riet er ihr. "Das ist nicht gut." Fügte er hinzu und zog an seiner Zigarette, als sei es eine letzte in seinem ganzen Leben. "Der Kommandant hat einen Plan und er wird ihn ausführen, Asuka, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Wenn du ihm dabei in den weg kommst, dann... " er zog mit seine Daumen eine Linie quer über seinen Hals: Kopf ab, ganz klar.  
  
Asuka sah ihn ängstlich an. "Du wirst mich doch nicht..." Wie wild schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Würde er sie hier auf der Stelle umbringen, würde er sie verhungern lassen, zu Tode quälen oder, wie in einem der Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm, sie laufen lassen und dem Kommandanten weis machen, sie sei tot?  
  
"Kaji san, bitte, ich.." stotterte sie, wurde aber unsanft von Kaji auf den Boden gestoßen. "Asuka! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und rumschnüffeln? Verstehst du denn nicht? Es geht hier um uns alle!"  
  
Asuka bemerkte Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. "Kaji... was macht er mit Rei? Ich will es wissen! Es ist nicht gerade normal, wenn man sich nackte Mädchen im Aquarium hält, die alle aussehen, wie, wie.... wie meine Rei!" sagte sie.  
  
"Kaji sah sie grinsend an. "Was er mit ihnen macht?" wiederholte er. Asuka nickte. Sie wollte es erfahren.  
  
"Es sind Klone, Kleines." Lüftete Kaji das Geheimnis. "Klone von ihr..." fügte er hinzu. "Von Rei?" fragte Asuka ungläubig. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Alles drehte sich. Sie lag noch immer am Boden, wo Kaji sie hingeschubst hatte, sonst wäre sie womöglich umgefallen, so schwindelig wurde ihr.  
  
"Nein, von seiner Frau. Er hat sie geklont und das nicht nur einmal! Insgesamt waren es 13 Stück. Dreizehn identische Mädchen, mit ihren Genen. Er hat sie zuerst nur aus Lieb geklont." Er machte eine Pause, um Asukas Reaktion abzuwarten.  
  
Asuka blickte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. "Aus Liebe?" formten ihre Lippen lautlos und tief in ihr drin fühlte sie einen Schmerz. "Er, aus Liebe, meine Rei?" Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum.  
  
"Aber er hat schnell erkannt, dass ein Klon nicht dasselbe ist. Es fehlten die Gefühle, weißt du. Natürlich hat er das nie zugegeben. Er war ziemlich enttäuscht und wollte die Klonerei vergessen, aber dann fiel ihm der EVA ein. Die Synchrodaten waren nahezu 100% mit seinem Klon uns so schuf er zwölf weitere Klone, als Ersatz und benutzte sie als Piloten." Kaji drückte seine Zigarette mit seinem Fuß aus und zündete sich eine neue an.  
  
"Nach jedem Kampf verlor ein einen Klon, aber er hatte ja noch welche. Sie haben keine Gefühle, keine Emotionen. Sie sind nur dafür da, den EVA zu steuern. Sonst nichts, Asuka."  
  
Asuka schloss die Augen, denn kleine Tränen wollten sich ankündigen. "Keine Gefühle?" fragte sie und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. Sie wollte das nicht glauben. Rei hatte doch gesagt, dass sie sie liebte. Das konnte doch nicht einfach nur daher geredet sein!  
  
"Und was, wenn doch, Kaji san? Was ist, wenn sie doch Gefühle haben können?" Asuka richtete sich auf. "Sie hat mich sogar angelächelt!" schrie sie plötzlich. Verwundert sah Kaji sie an. "Wer?"  
  
"Eine von ihnen! Eben, als ich meine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, da lächelte sie! Sie hat gelächelt! Das deutet doch auf Gefühle hin. Sie haben sich gefreut, dass ich da war... sie hat sich gefreut." Schluchzte sie.  
  
Kaji sah sie durchdringend an. "Wie kommst du darauf? Wieso warst du überhaupt dort?"  
  
Asuka sah auf den Boden. Wie sollte sie ihm das alles erklären? "Ich dachte, ich meine... Kommandant Ikari und Rei, ich wollte herausfinden, was er mit ihr macht. Ich dachte, er würde sie..." Sie kam sich plötzlich albern vor. Es ging hier um weit mehr als das, was sie sich je hätte ausdenken können.  
  
"Was?" hakte Kaji nach. "Du dachtest..." Asuka vollendete seinen Satz: "Ich dachte, er vergewaltige sie!" gab sie zu. Kaji lachte, aber wurde schnell wieder ernst.  
  
"Ach so. Und da musstest du, als Retterin der Schwachen, herumschnüffeln!" spottete er. Asuka ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung!  
  
Sie liebte dieses Mädchen und schon der Gedanke, man könnte ihr etwas böses antun, hatte sie rasend gemacht. Sie hätte ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht, hätte er ihr auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt. Ein einziges ihrer wundervollen blauen Haare... diese kurzen Haare...  
  
"He, Asuka!" Kaji riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Was mache ich jetzt mit dir?" fragte er sich und sah Asuka von der Seite her an. "Der Kommandant wird ein Augen auf dich haben, Kleines, also wäre es besser, wenn du ab jetzt keine solchen dummen Aktionen unternimmst..." murmelte er und führte über eine lange schwarze Treppe in das Büro des Kommandanten. Dort standen der Kommandant und Misato und brauchen ihre Unterhaltung abrupt ab, als Kaji und Asuka von einer Tür weiter hinten im Büro eintraten.  
  
Misato schien besonders verwundert über das plötzliche Auftauchen der beiden aus der dunklen Ecke, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und tat, als sei nichts. Asuka sah sie mit flehendem Blick an und hoffte, sie würde ihr helfen.  
  
Aber Kaji schob sie aus dem Büro, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren und schloss die Türe hinter sich. "Okay, pass auf dich auf, Kleines!" sagte er. "Nenn mich nicht so" erwiderte Asuka trotzig und ging, ohne zu wissen, wohin genau. Vielleicht sollte sie Ritsuko mal um rat fragen.  
  
****Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, die Geschichte wird langweilig... Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn dem so ist. (Wahrscheinlich ist bis hierher eh noch niemand gekommen, oder?)  
  
Übrigens habe ich schöne Pix von Asuka und Rei gefunden! Kleine SD-Bilder! Die finde ich echt süß! Asuka und Rei haben ihren Piloten-Anzug an und sie blinzeln mit den Augen. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Misato und eine Ritsuko gefunden, die beide für Kaffee zu werben scheinen. (Ich kann doch kein Japanisch! ~heul~) Misato tanz wie wild herum und hält eine Kaffeedose und Ritsuko schlürft genüsslich aus einem Becher und lobt den Kaffee in höchsten Tönen!  
  
Das sei nur mal so am Rande erwähnt! Wer die Bilder haben möchte, der kann mir ja mailen, mit dem entsprechendem Betreff, okay? Als Dankeschön, dass ihr so weit bis hierher gelesen habt! ~smile~  
  
Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	11. Elftes Kapitel

****SLM! Ohne großes Vorwort....***** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[11]  
  
Als Asuka den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlang schritt, kam ihr eine wohlbekannte Person entgegen. Asuka blieb stehen und betrachtete das Mädchen sehnsuchsüchtig. Vielleicht würde sie was sagen, vielleicht war es ihre Rei.  
  
Aber Rei war dabei, an ihr vorbei zu gehen, ohne auch nur Notiz von Asuka zu nehmen. Fassungslos starrte Asuka ihr nach. Nichts, nicht mal ein Blick.  
  
Entschlossen lief sie ihr nach und packte sie am Arm. "Rei!" rief sie verzweifelt aus. "Erinnerst du dich denn an nichts mehr?" fragte sie. Verwundert blickten purpurne Augen sie an. "An was denn, Asuka?!" wollte Rei wissen.  
  
Beim Klang ihrer stimme wurden Asukas Knie weich. "An das hier..." sagte sie und zog Rei an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blickten sie die purpurnen Augen noch immer ausdruckslos an. "Rei..." schluchzte Asuka. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Rei stand da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Asuka... ich weiß nicht, was das soll." Erklärte sie und war vollkommen perplex. "Rei..." begann Asuka von neuem. "Warst du es nicht, die mit mir unter den Trümmern begraben wurde oder bist du, bist du schon eine neue Rei?"  
  
"Eine neue Rei?" wiederholte Rei. Sie war ganz durcheinander. "Wovon redest du denn?" Asuka gab die Hoffnungen auf. Sie ließ Reis Arm wieder los und wandte sich ab. "schon gut..." flüsterte sie und lehnte sich an die Wand. Rei ging ihren Weg.  
  
"Also warst du es..." erklang eine Asuka bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. "Du hast Rei5s Gefühle geweckt..." Asuka wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Misato vor ihr, wahrscheinlich hatte sie alles gesehen. Zunächst wollte Asuka beschämt wegsehen, aber dann blickte sie entschlossen und sicher geradewegs in Misatos Augen. "Wo ist sie?" fragte sie.  
  
Misato schwieg einige Minuten lang und musterte Asuka dabei. "Also das ist es, was dich bedrückt? Sie, Rei..." sie lächelte aufmunternd, aber Asuka blickte sie noch immer finster an. "Wo?" wiederholte sie eindringlicher.  
  
Misato ging schweigend in den Kranken-Bereich, durch den Vorraum, durch das Behandlungszimmer und zu einer Sicherheitstür am Ende des Ganges.  
  
"Asuka, sie ist nicht im besten Zustand. Sie hat kaum eine Überlebenschance, deshalb ist Rei6 auch schon..." sie konnte nicht weiterreden, als sie die Traurigkeit in Asukas Augen bemerkte. "Ihr tauscht sie einfach aus... Misato... Wie eine Batterie oder eine Patrone, nicht wahr? Wenn sie stirbt, dann stirbt sie halt, denn es gibt ja Ersatz, nicht wahr? Das sagen sie ihr auch, oder?"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Asuka ihre Vorgesetzte zornig an. "Ich will sie sehen!" bat sie dann etwas freundlicher und nachdem Misato ihre Karte durch den Kartenleser schob, öffnete sich die Tür und Asuka trat in das dunkle Zimmer ein, in dem nur ein kleines Licht über einem Krankenbett brannte und in dem Bett lag sie. Ihre Rei!  
"Rei?" flüsternd trat Asuka an ihr Bett. Sie bemerkte sogleich den Schlauch, der ihr aus dem Bauch kam. Auch in ihren Armen steckten zahlreiche Schläuche, mit Flüssigkeiten in allen möglichen Farben.  
  
Misato blieb an der Tür stehen. "Für den fall, dass einer kommt.." erklärte sie, obwohl Asuka sie gar nicht registrierte. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem liegendem Mädchen.  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte sie wieder und nahm die blasse Hand. "Ich bin es, Asuka. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht..." In ihrem Hals steckte ein dicker Knoten, der sehr weh tat. Aber nicht nur in ihrem Hals. Auch im Brustbereich, verdächtig nahe am Herzen schmerzte es heftig.  
  
Rei öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie sah noch blasser aus als sonst, ihre Haare waren zu allen Richtungen verstrubbelt. Mal abgesehen von den Schläuchen und er Situation sah sie richtig niedlich aus.  
  
"Asuka..." wollte sie sagen, aber es kam nicht ein einziger Laut aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Finger zuckten kaum merklich und wollten sich Asukas Gesicht entgegen strecken.  
  
"Rei, du musst stark sein, hörst du!" redete Asuka auf ihre Freundin ein. "Hör zu, es gibt keinen Ersatz für dich! Ich brauche dich nämlich! Dich, und keine andere Rei, okay?" Asuka lächelte tapfer.  
  
"Sie sagen, ich sei zu schwach, Asuka. Es tut mir Leid, aber sie haben mich bereits ersetzt. Ich habe sie gesehen, ganz kurz, als wir die Daten austauschten." Erklärte Rei leise. Das sprechen kostete sie viel Kraft, aber sie wollte Reden, wollte ihrer Asuka alles sagen, so, wie sie es hätte früher schon tun sollen.  
  
"Nein, Rei!" widersprach ihr Asuka. "Egal, was sie sagen, für mich gibt es keinen Ersatz! Ich habe sie gesehen und... du bist anders, meine kleine Rei! Du bist was besonderes!"  
  
Rei lächelte und Asuka fand, dass das es das schönste Lächeln der ganzen Welt sei. "Rei, du musst stark sein, für mich!" forderte sie dann auf uns hielt die Hand noch fester.  
  
Aber Rei blickte sie nur müde an. "Ich versuche es doch schon... ich wollte dich noch mal sehen, Asuka, aber sie haben mich nicht gelassen! Wenn man erst mal hier drin ist, kommt man nicht mehr raus. Ich weiß es, denn beim letzten Datenaustausch mit Rei4 habe ich es bemerkt..." sie deutete auf die kleine Glühbirne über dem Bett, von der die Lichtstrahlen wie eine Sonne ausgingen.  
  
"Das ist das letzte Bild, was alle vor mir sahen. Es ist immer das Ende einer Datei, eines Lebens einer Geklonten." Sie seufzte und sah dann tapfer zu Asuka. "Aber ich, ich sehe dich..." sagte sie glücklich. "Schade, dass der Austausch schon stattfand, jetzt kann ich dein Bild nicht weitergeben..." fügte sie hinzu. Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
Asuka kannte solche Szenen aus etlichen Filmen. Schlossen sie erst mal die Augen, war alles vorbei... Sie stürzte sich auf Rei und weinte hemmungslos, als sie eine sanfte Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte. "He, du erdrückst mich." Zitierte Rei. Sie lächelte. Auch Asuka lächelte über das ganze, tränenverschmierte Gesicht. "Entschuldige." Sagte sie und sah Rei tief in die purpurnen Augen. "Sie haben nicht alle Emotionen aus meinem Kopf löschen können, Asuka." Grinste Rei.  
  
"Wie?" fragte Asuka, die nicht verstand, was Rei meinte. "Na, sie haben versucht, unnütze Dinge aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen, aber das haben sie nicht geschafft!" stolz lächelte Rei. Dann umarmte sie ihre Freundin und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Durch dich bin ich nämlich kein Klon mehr, sondern ein Mensch."  
  
Asukas Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange, als sie den sanften Druck der Lippen auf ihren spürte. "Ich bin auch durch dich zum Mensch geworden..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Rei lag dort mitgeschlossenen Augen. Sie atmete nicht mehr ruhig ein und aus, aber auf ihren Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Ein süßes, zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
Asuka verkniff sich die Tränen. Sie wollte diesen Moment in Erinnerung halten, ohne Tränen.  
  
****SLM! Traurig, oder? Ich weiß, es ist nicht schön, die arme Rei (Rei5, um genau zu sein... mir fiel nix besseres ein! ~wink-an-nine5~) sterben zu lassen, aber denkt an ihre Worte, über die Daten, die sie weitergegeben hat. Also, ich wette mit euch, wenn Rei6 die Daten hat, dann will sie das sicherlich auch selbst mal ausprobieren! ~zwinker~  
  
Die Fanfiction ist jetzt zuende, okay? Ich hoffe, es hat einigen Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu lesen und das Ende ist auch offen...**** [blacknekofreenet.de] 


	12. Zwölftes und letztes Kapitel

****SLM! Ich wollte die Geschichte doch nicht **so** offen lassen! ~smile~ Deswegen hier, ein mögliches Ende! Wer sich aber lieber selbst was ausdenken möchte, der soll sich hierdurch nicht in seiner Fantasie gestört fühlen!**** [blacknek@freenet.de]  
  
[12]  
  
"Guten Morgen!" zwitscherte Asuka fröhlich und beugte sich über das Blauhaarige Mädchen neben ihr im Bett, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.  
  
"Morgen..." murmelte diese schlaftrunken und rollte sich noch mehr in die Decke ein. "Rei, steh schon auf." Bat Asuka nochmals und warf sich auf ihre Freundin. "Sonst muss ich Gewalt anwenden!" spaßte sie.  
  
Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich für ihre Arbeit fertig. Asuka hatte einen Job als Fotomodel ergattert und Rei arbeitete in einer der teuersten Boutiquen L As. Beide verdienten gut.  
  
"Hach! Ist das Leben nicht herrlich!?" säuselte Asuka, als sie mit Rei zusammen zur nächsten U-bahn-Station schlenderte.  
  
Asuka erinnerte sich an die zeit in Japan zurück. Als sie ihre erste große Liebe Rei5 verloren hatte, sich dann aber erneut in Rei6 verliebte, die, nachdem sie einige Daten von Rei5 erhalten hatte, sehr schnell Gefühle und Charakter entwickelte.  
  
Das Projekt 2304 war gescheitert, nachdem alle Klone an der Luft erstickt waren, was Asuka natürlich zu tiefst bedauerte, aber mit der Zeit war sie froh, diesem ein Ende gesetzt zu haben. Kaji hatte ihr erklärt, dass die Gene der toten Reis nicht mehr zum Klonen taugten und nur noch die Gene der Rei6 für Ikari nützlich seien.  
  
Asuka merkte sehr bald, dass der Kommandant Ikari Kaji damals befohlen hatte, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie dort in Lebensgefahr gewesen war, wo sie eigentlich ihr Zuhause geglaubt hatte.  
  
Rei brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass sie zu lieben fähig war und wurde somit auch zu einem Menschen und keiner zweitklassigen Kopie mehr. Asuka und Rei beschlossen, Nerv zu verlassen und wollten ein neues Leben anfangen.  
  
"Asuka? Was hast du?" Purpurne Augen holten Asuka in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie winkte ab und lächelte. "Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht." Erklärte sie. Sie wollte die alten Geschichten nicht noch mal hervor kramen, denn sie hatten sich versprochen, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen und nur noch in der Gegenwart und für die Zukunft zu leben.  
  
"Komm, du Träumerin!" witzelte Rei und zog Asuka aus dem Zug. "Sehen wir uns in der Mittagspause?" fragte sie noch, bevor sie auf die Uhr sah und sich auf den weg machen wollte. "Ja! Ich hol dich im Laden ab!" rief Asuka ihr nach und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Das Atelier war nur wenige Meter von der Boutique entfernt. Sie grinste...  
  
Es war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, die EVAs zu verlassen und die Menschheit gleichsam sich ihrem eigenen Schicksal zu überlassen. Aber Asuka und Rei wollten die Verantwortung nicht mehr auf sich tragen; sie hatten einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Leben gefunden: sich selbst.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie kurz vor ihrer fluchtartigen Abfahrt noch mitbekommen, dass Shinjis Synroraten weit über 400% lagen und dass der Kommandant eine Blutabnahme seines Sohns forderte.  
  
"Soll er sich doch eine Armee von Shinjis klonen und damit die Welt retten!" sagte Asuka sich zynisch und grinste sarkastisch. Sie wollte das Leben nun genießen, Seite an Seite mit Rei und frei von allen Verpflichtungen Nerv gegenüber.  
  
An ihrer Stelle würden sie sicher bald eine Neue finden, die in ihrem Streben nach Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung alles tun wird, um immer die besten zu sein.  
  
"Asuka, wie stehst du denn da? Nimm bitte Position ein!" meckerte der Fotograf und lugte hinter seiner Kamera hervor. Er war ein junger Mann und schnippte mit seinen Fingern, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm was nicht passte und der kritisierte.  
  
"Ich bin nun mal nicht perfekt!" witzelte Asuka und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Wo hast du nur deine Gedanken, Mädchen?" warf der Fotograf ein und knipste ein Bild.  
  
Asuka lächelte glücklich. "Ich denke an purpurne Augen!"  
  
**** SLM! Puh, geschaaaaaaaaaaaaaafft! Fertig! ~verschanuf~ Endlich habe ich sie abgeschlossen! Das Ende ist etwas seltsam geworden, aber ich wollte -auf gar keinen Fall- das neue Leben der beiden detailliert und wohl ausformuliert darstellen! Erstens: ich will nicht noch weitere 12 Kapitel schreiben und zweitens: ich will euch ja noch Raum für eure Spekulationen und Vorstellungen lassen. ~smile~  
  
Ich danke erst mal, dass ihr bis hier her gelesen habt! Ein feedback wäre echt toll! (Nachdem ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben habe, wäre es doch auch nur fair, oder?) Natürlich auch negatives... ich bin ein selbstbewusster Mensch -denke ich- ich verkrafte so was!  
  
Die Kapitel waren gar nicht mal so lang, aber ich dachte mir, kürzere Kapitel sind einfacher zu lesen (und zu schreiben ~grins~).  
  
Es tut mir auch Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich die Geschichten posten konnte, aber mein Internet-Explorer funktioniert nicht! (Na ja, wenn diese Geschichte im Netz ist, dann wird es schon wieder gehen... logisch)  
  
Zu allem Überfluss ist auch mein Diskettenlaufwerk wieder mal im Streik (schon das wievielte Mal? ~grübel~) Ich kann nicht mal meine Geschichten transportieren, um sie von woanders aus zu posten!  
  
Ein Unglück kommt selten allein, oder wie hieß es? Ach, egal! Ich sage nur  
  
SLM!!!**** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


End file.
